Unleash the Dragon
by Seiyaryu00
Summary: Ichigo and his friends all attend Karakura Martial Arts Academy where they must face off against multiple rivals, a corrupt student council as well as an ancient evil lurking in the shadows.  Can they unleash their inner powers and save the world? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its characters. I'm just borrowing them and swear to return them in a moderately good condition.

**Chapter 1**

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz..._

"Shut up you piece of crap!" an orange haired teenager yelled at his buzzing alarm clock. He reached one tanned arm out from under the covers and grabbed the infuriating object. He sat up in bed and chucked it out the open window with a deep scowl embedded on his features. He stood and stretched then pulled of his shirt, revealing toned muscles with a few scars here and there. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. 15-year old teen with spiky orange hair and amber coloured eyes and today was to be his first day at his new school, Karakura Martial Arts Academy. A large school built on the outskirts of town that not only taught regular subjects but also specialized in the ancient teachings of the martial arts.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Ichigo went back to his room to get dressed. A pair of black jeans, his favourite sneakers, a white collar shirt and a black blazer with the Karakura Martial Arts Academy insignia embroided onto the left side. Ichigo checked himself in the mirror to make sure he at least looked presentable. He didn't want his teacher mistaking him for a hoodlum of some sort which was very likely to happen. Ever since he was little people had been picking on him because of his unique hair colour. At first it was just silly playground fights but when he got older it started getting serious and all sorts of scum would try to teach him a lesson. Thus he'd learned to defend himself from a very early age and had gotten interested in the martial arts. One of the reasons he was going to Karakura Martial Arts Academy.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready!" a small high pitched voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Ichigo shouted back, checked himself one more time and went downstairs where his little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were already seated at the table.

"Onii-chan, I made you scrambled eggs and toast. There's bacon as well if you'd like." Yuzu said with a bright smile.

"You should hurry up and get some before you-know-who catches a whiff of it." Karin commented drily.

"Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo said and sat down. He grabbed a slice of toast and was about to pile some scrambled eggs on top of it when a man jumped through the open window and kicked it out of his hand.

"Aha! You're slow Ichigo! That is why you'll never be able to defeat your old man! But fear not my son I'll still love you and..."

_THUD!_

Ichigo kicked his father in the face and sent him flying off the table on which he had landed.

"You crazy old goat! What the hell do you think you're doing? What kind of father attacks his own son first thing in the morning and on top of that, didn't anybody ever teach you not to waste food? Now I can't eat that because you kicked it onto the floor!"

Isshin Kurosaki stood up and grinned at his son.

"Nonsense! A little dirt never hurt anybody." he picked up the toast. "Here."

"Like hell I'll eat that! You're the one who made me drop it so you eat it." Ichigo responded heatedly.

"You're the one who dropped so you must eat it." His father grabbed him by the collar and tried to shove the bread into his son's mouth. It earned him a hard punch to the stomach as Ichigo turned the tables and was soon leaning over his father trying to do the very same thing.

"Onii-chan! Tou-san! Stop or you'll be late for school on your first day." Yuzu. Karin just continued to eat her breakfast with an amused smirk.

"Oh hell it's that late already? I've got to go. Bye Yuzu, Karin, crazy old goat face." Ichigo quickly grabbed another slice of toast and held it between his teeth as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

"Oh our son is so cruel to me Masaki!" Isshin cried out, referring to the Kurosaki children's late mother.

"You started it old man."

"Not you too Karin! Oh woe is me! Even my little girls have forsaken me Masaki!"

Karin just rolled her eyes as Yuzu did her best to comfort their father.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finished his toast in three large bites as he ran down the street at full speed. In order to get to Karakura Martial Arts Academy he'd have to cross the river by train. The train left at 08:00am sharp and the next one didn't leave until 08:45am. It was a thirty minute ride and school started at 09:00am, which meant that if he missed the train he would indefinitely be late for school. He checked his watch and gritted his teeth as he saw the time, 07:52. As he looked at his watch he didn't notice where he was going and ran straight into a large guy on a skateboard.<p>

"Oh sorry, my bad." Ichigo said as he sat up and rubbed his head. The large guy got up and glared at him, signaling for his two friends who'd been riding behind him.

"What do you think you're doing punk?" the man spat out and shoved Ichigo back down as he stood up.

"Oh seriously I don't have time for this. Look I'm sorry it was nothing personal now if you'll excuse me I'm running late."

Ichigo pushed past the man but was stopped by his two lackeys. With a sigh he narrowed his eyes and muttered in a low voice, "Last chance. Out of my way." The two just grinned, showing off their nearly toothless mouthes.

Their leader was now behind Ichigo and swung a punch at the back of the teen's head. Ichigo's forearm shot up and blocked the blow.

"Only a coward attacks without warning his opponent first." he said with a small smirk.

This only angered the man as he swung again, Ichigo ducked down and rolled out of the way. One of the lackeys tried attack him. Ichigo kicked upwards and caught him on the chin sending him backwards with a few drops of blood coming from his mouth.

Their leader charged again with his large fist raised menacingly, Ichigo kicked his knee up into the man's chest and knocked him down. As he lay gasping for breath, the other lackey rushed at the orange haired fighter with his skateboard raised as a weapon above his head. Ichigo grabbed him before he could strike and, using the man's own momentum against him, he flipped him over and onto the ground face first. He then picked up the skateboard and broke it in half over his knee.

"Next time try to be more polite to people." he said and tossed the broken pieces over his shoulder. Quickly checking his watch, his eyes widened in shock and he took off toward the train station about a block away.

* * *

><p>"<em>07:58. Where the hell is Ichigo?"<em> a large young man thought, sitting in his seat on the last compartment of the train. The room was occupied by him and two girls talking to each other, one with short, spiky black hair and the other with long auburn hair and two lower shaped hair clips, both wearing the Karakura Martial Arts Academy uniform. The large Mexican guy was also wearing the uniform though everyone on the train suspected he had it custom tailored since the normal XXL uniform probably wouldn't suit him. The train was packed with students from Karakura Martial Arts Academy as well as the occasional adult.

"So Tatsuki-chan, what do you think the academy will be like? Do you think it will be all gray and bleak like the uniforms or do you think they painted the walls with all sorts of vibrant colours to inspire the students while they're..."

Tatsuki held up her hand before her auburn haired friend could continue.

"I don't think anyone worries about the paint job, Orihime. More importantly are you sure about going to this school. I mean it can get pretty rough in a martial arts academy." Tatsuki said with a concerned expression.

Orihime beamed and nodded her head.

"Of course I am. I won't be in any danger with you and Sado-kun there to protect me. Oh and Kurosaki-kun too. Speaking of which shouldn't he have been here by now?"

"Uh-huh." Chad grunted and checked his watch. 08:00 and still no sign of Ichigo. The train started moving.

"Late on his first day, seriously that guy..." Whatever Tatsuki was going to say was lost to the wind as Ichigo came hurtling full speed onto the platform, sprinting towards the train which was rapidly gaining speed.

"Hey! Wait up damn it! HEY!" the orange haired teen yelled frantically at the train.

Sliding open their compartment door, Chad held onto the door frame and stuck his long muscular arm out, his palm stretched open toward Ichigo. His friend was running along the train tracks and jumped towards the compartment. His hand missed Chad's but the big Mexican caught him quickly around the waist with a sudden forward movement and hauled him onto the train.

Panting heavily, Ichigo mopped the sweat from his brow. As soon as he regained his breath he thanked his friend.

"Ah thanks Chad. Sorry I guess I'm a little late, huh?"

"No problem." Chad replied and sat back down, Ichigo slid in next to him and placed his backpack under the seat.

"Better late than never." Tatsuki said with an amused smile.

"Sorry. I ran into some goons who thought they were tough or something. A fight broke out as usual." Ichigo replied with an agitated sigh. He really didn't like just randomly beating people up.

"Were you hurt, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in a concerned voice.

Ichigo's eyes darted towards her and he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh Inoue. You're here too?"

"_He just noticed her?" _Tatsuki and Chad thought incredulously.  
>"Yup!" Orihime replied cheerfully as always.<p>

The rest of their ride was pretty uneventful except for Ichigo and Chad who nearly emptied their breakfast onto the floor when Orihime described what she had had that morning. Tatsuki had the sense not to listen.

As the train slowed to a stop the four students climbed off and stared open mouthed at the Karakura Martial Arts Academy.

It was huge. As in like a fortress. It did indeed have a very bleak paint job much to Orihime's dismay.

"Well. Let's go in, shall we?" Ichigo said after a while. The others nodded in agreement and, shouldering their backpacks, they made their way into the walls building of Karakura Martial Arts Academy for the first time.

**AN: Okay so since this is my first fic I'd really love some feedback and constructive criticism on it. English is my second language so feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. I did run a spell check but no guarantees. Please leave a review even if it is just to say: "Hi I actually read this." It helps. Also I'm not sure if I want to include the Espada in this fic as well so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me, otherwise I'm just gonna use the other characters like I planned it.**

**Anyway see ya and thanks for reading will update soon enough.**

**PS. Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to know if people like this first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

In a dimly lit room on the upper levels of Karakura Martial Arts Academy, a group of four students, dressed in the academy uniform, were engaged in conversation.

A pair of sky blue eyes leered out the window of the Student Council Meeting Room. A grin appeared on the silvery haired man's face as the "fresh meat" as he so fondly called them, made their way through the large front gates and stood gathered in the school courtyard.

"Oh. What do we have here? Think we should go introduce ourselves, Kaname?" the man asked his companion who was sitting at the table in the middle of the room along with two others.

Kaname Tousen sighed and adjusted his dark shades.

"It can wait. Let the poor suckers find their feet first at least." another man with a scar over his eye replied.

"I agree with Hisagi. Give them a break Ichimaru." a boy with snowy white hair and a bored expression commented.

Gin Ichimaru put on his signature grin and waved them off.

"Fine, fine. I'll just go play with Rukia-chan instead."

* * *

><p>"Wow it's freaking huge!" Ichigo exclaimed as the four friends made their way into the academy. As he, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime made their way through the large group of students gathered in the main courtyard. A large water fountain shaped like three intertwined dragons stood in the center of it, large jets of water shooting from all three open mouthes. A man wearing blue jeans and a flowery shirt had climbed up onto the middle dragon and was sitting cross legged, grinning at the gawking students.<p>

"All right! Everybody settle down, eyes up here!" he called after a while.

One by one the students ceased talking and stared up at the man.

"Who's the freak on the fountain?" Ichigo asked with a frown. The man had wavy brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a slight stubble covering his face.

"He could be a teacher or something." Tatsuki offered.

"Well now that I have everybody's attention allow me to introduce myself. I am Shunsui Kyouraku and I'm the guidance councilor here at Karakura Martial Arts Academy. If you ever have any problems you can come talk to me. I'll also be taking you on a quick tour through the school to help familiarize you with its layout."

The students began chatting excitedly amongst themselves once more as they followed Kyouraku through the school. They passed a large building with three long tables and a row of seats on either side. This was the lunch hall and right next to it was the training dojo which students were allowed to use in their free time. Next it was off to the various classes. Some were classrooms for regular subjects like Math and Science, others were smaller versions of the training dojo for martial arts classes.

As they walked Ichigo and Chad ended up at the back of the group with a large space separating them from the front, the other students seemed wary of Chad's large stature. Orihime had rushed to the very front of the group in excitement, dragging Tatsuki behind her.

"Okay so that's where everything is located, if you do get lost don't worry, there's a geometric map of the school on the back of all your student forms. The forms also list who your instructors for various subjects will be as well."

"Student forms?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Hm." Chad nodded and pulled his own student form out of his backpack, showing it to Ichigo.

"Aw crap I forgot about that."

"Don't worry you can borrow mine." Chad handed him the sheet of paper.

"Thanks Chad but won't you need it?"

"No I already memorized the map this morning."

His eyes widening in amazement, Ichigo took the form and scanned over the list of staff members.

_Headmaster: Genryuusai Yamamoto_

_Deputy Headmaster: Sosuke Aizen_

_Chief Nurse: Retsu Unohana_

_Guidance Councilor: Shunsui Kyouraku_

_Instructors: Kenpachi Zaraki - Mixed Martial Arts and Weapons Training_

_Yoruichi Shihouin – Traditional Martial Arts_

_Jyuushirou Ukitake – Literature, History, Art _

_Mayuri Kurotshuchi – Science, Math, Biology_

The rest of the form just listed various clubs and activities that students could partake in.

"Hey Ichigo! Chad!" Tatsuki's voice called to her friends. "We're going to go check out the training dojo. Want to join us?"

"What about class?" Ichigo inquired with a frown.

Orihime giggled. "Weren't you listening Kurosaki-kun? Kyouraku-sensei said that classes don't start until after lunch since it's the first day."  
>"Oh okay then let's go."<p>

* * *

><p><em>One. Two. Three. Four...<em>

Rukia Kuchiki counted in her head as she took down the training dummies one by one with swift kicks and punches. Four down in seven seconds, a new record. She was wearing a black pair of slacks and white vest, the school's PE uniform. Brushing a few stray locks of dark hair behind her ear and panting slightly from the exhaustion, she walked over to the bench where her bag and water bottle lay. As she reached for the bottle, a cold pale hand wrapped itself tightly around her wrist.

"Welcome back Rukia-chan." a sinister voice whispered in her ear.

Her dark violet eyes widened in shock as she stared up at the man she hated more than anything else in the world.

"Ichimaru!" she snarled and wrenched her hand free of his grip. Taking a few steps back, she glared at him and the small crowd of people that had followed him here.

"Now now that ain't a nice way to greet an old friend." Gin said with a grin, his silvery bangs covering those cold blue eyes of his.

The much shorter Rukia clenched her fists and continued to glare daggers at him as she spoke.

"What do you want?"

Gin chuckled. "I simply came to visit you and see how you were doing. You've been very down lately, ever since..."

"Don't!" she cut him off. "Don't you dare say his name. He deserves better."

A few of Gin's followers stepped forward. "You should know better than to be disrespectful towards a member of the student council, little Kuchiki."

"And you should know better than to call me that or has your small brain already forgotten what I did to the last guy who called me that?" Rukia ask with a small smirk, her hand already moving upwards to block the man's kick to her face. She quickly swept his other leg out underneath him, sending him sprawling onto the floor. She leapt up and kicked another one in the jaw.

Gin, standing off to the side, watched with interest as the small girl took out his followers one by one. Slowly an all out brawl ensued.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his friends were about three feet away from the door leading to the training dojo when someone was apparently thrown through it. He landed on the ground with a thud and let out a painful groan. Sparing a quick glance at each other, Ichigo and Tatsuki rushed into the room and were met with a strange sight. A girl of short stature was surrounded by a group of other students, all intent on attacking her. She seemed quite able to handle herself against them all though.<p>

While Ichigo's brown orbs focused on the raven haired stranger he lost his focus for a minute.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki brought him back to reality as a student was rushing towards him, ready to strike.

"Hey wait a sec I'm not..."

Tatsuki planting her fist in the guy's face cut him off. Pretty soon Ichigo and his dark haired friend her also caught up in the fight. Chad, not one to get into needless fights, stayed with Orihime in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Rukia had no idea where the orange haired guy and his friend had come from but she was grateful for their help. With one last punch to the gut, she stood victorious over her adversaries, that is until...<p>

* * *

><p>As Ichigo watched Tatsuki finish off the last of the brutish thugs, something caught his eye. The girl he'd seen take on six guys twice her size was now stiff as a board, a fearful look in her eye as she stared up at a silver haired student, slowly approaching her. Like a predator stalking his prey. A long pale arm reached out her, she flinched as it neared, her breathe caught in her throat. She couldn't move or speak.<p>

A tanned fist suddenly made contact with Gin's sharp features. He staggered back to grin at Ichigo who'd punched him.

"Look I don't know what's going on here but I can tell you don't have any good intentions toward that girl. So leave her alone." Ichigo took a step forward.

Gin's smile widened, and he shrugged of his blazer, dropping it on the ground. Ichigo followed suite.

Muscles tensed as the two readied themselves, each taking an offensive stance. Gin grinning, Ichigo scowling.

Ichigo was the first to move, launching a series of furious kicks and punches at his opponent. Gin dodged and blocked them all easily, his smile never fading. Ichigo aimed his left fist at the man's face but was caught by a kick to the ribcage which sent him flying into the wall. Standing up and ignoring the throbbing pain in his midsection, Ichigo looked at his opponent. He was still smiling. The orange haired fighter growled and charged again intent on wiping the grin off Gin's face. A few quick and well placed strikes to Gin's chest and shoulders caught the silvery haired student off guard. With a grin of his own, Ichigo struck with a hard uppercut to the jaw and finally succeeded in his goal. Gin was no longer smiling when he stood up.

"Had enough?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia regarded him silently.

The man's infuriating smile returned. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and Ichigo noticed that his icy blue eyes had suddenly turned scarlet.

"What the..." but he couldn't finish his sentence as a dark choking feeling surrounded him. He suddenly understood what had happened to Rukia. It felt as if a thousand snakes were coiling around his body, holding him still. His vision blurred slightly and he watched Gin approach him. The man grinned even wider as he pulled a small knife from his pocket as he neared. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ichimaru! No don't!" Rukia cried defiantly, horrified as a similar scene to what had traumatized her last year played out.

Ichigo's friends knew that they wouldn't be a able to get to him in time to stop this maniac.

Everything seemed to slow down for Ichigo as he watched Gin with unsteady eyes.

"Move, move, move." he told himself. The blade of the knife inched closer to him. "Move!"

"_You suck!" _a distant voice told him.

Gin's red eyes glowed dangerously as he flicked the blade up to Ichigo's throat but a the teen's hand shot up and wrapped around Gin's arm. Glowing yellow eyes leered at him before a fist plunged into his stomach. Gin went flying back and hit the floor. Coughing up blood he watched in shock as the teen moved at an inhuman speed and suddenly appeared next to him. With a harsh kick, Gin was sent flying once again, blood spurting from his nose.

Chad stared in shock at the scene before him.

"Ichigo? No it's like he's not really Ichigo anymore. Like he's not even aware of what he's doing. His eyes changed colour just like that other guy's did. What could that mean?" he wondered to himself.

The transformed Ichigo slowly walked over to a now defenseless Gin, yellow eyes showing no mercy. His eyes suddenly went wide and he collapsed onto the floor, his eyes returning to their normal brown before fluttering shut. Orihime and the others rushed over to him. Rukia stood looking at Gin, not believing what had just happened.

"What's going on in here. Gin?" a man wearing a gray suit walked into the room. He had curly brown hair and regarded the students from behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

"Deputy headmaster Aizen." Gin said weakly as he pushed himself off the floor. The two exchanged a look and Aizen nodded.

"What happened here Gin?" he asked.

"I have no idea sir. The kid over there just went crazy." he explained, gesturing to where Ichigo lay unconscious, his friend gathered around him.

Rukia shot him a dirty look. "Why you spineless little..."

Aizen held up his hand and smiled. "Gin, you and I will discuss this in my office. As for the rest of you, class is about to start. Two of you can take that young man to Nurse Unohana."

They nodded and Chad picked his orange haired friend up and carefully slung him over his shoulders.

"I'll go with you." Rukia said.

* * *

><p>In his office, Aizen sat and listened to Gin's report.<p>

"So he was completely possessed you say?"

"It was like a completely different person, like it had completely taken over his soul."

"Excellent. That means he hasn't learned to control it yet. Such power, who would have thought."

Aizen smiled to himself. He had watched Gin and Ichigo's fight from the doorway before making his entrance. Unlike the others he understood completely what had happened.

Spirit Possession. Truly powerful martial artists were those with the ability to summon and control their inner spirits. This Kurosaki boy had somehow summoned his but wasn't able to control it which was why it took over his body.

"Only time will tell if he proves to be an asset or a liability to our cause." Aizen thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Nnnggh. What happened?" Ichigo asked groggily as he woke up in a bed with white sheets. He noticed that he was in a hospital room of some sort and that his body was aching.<p>

"Oh you're awake." a tall woman with light purple hair, wearing a nurse's uniform said. "I'm nurse Isane. Your friends who brought you in said you fainted."

"Oh I um don't remember much." Ichigo answered.

"Well don't worry about it, you're fine now." She left the room and the raven haired girl entered.

Ichigo sat up.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I should be asking you. I wanted to thank you for what you did. I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way."

"No problem. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I only have a few questions though if you don't mind."

Rukia looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"That guy I fought, who was he?"

Rukia frowned. "His name is Gin Ichimaru. He's a member of the student council. He's also a low life snake."

"Ichimaru huh? So what exactly was his problem with you?"

"He knows I hate him and likes to torment me by showing up every now and then and bringing up a certain incident I've been trying to forget for almost a year. He's just a sick bastard like that."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Ichigo's brown eyes bore deeply into hers.

"He..." Rukia glanced down at the floor. "He killed someone. Someone I cared a lot about."

**AN: Ow my fingers hurt now. But I don't care I just so happy people actually reviewed and that they liked this story. I really appreciate your feedback guys. So that was chapter 2, 3 should be up sometime next week since I'm kinda busy for the next few days. Once again, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I really want to improve as a writer so please speak your mind, I can take it.**


End file.
